


Ho fede

by mightaswellenjoytheride



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightaswellenjoytheride/pseuds/mightaswellenjoytheride
Summary: - Poi ho conosciuto te e ho scoperto che certe cose non possono essere controllate e che era il momento di lasciarsi andare. Quindi direi che forse avevamo bisogno l'uno dell'altro. -- Come fai a sapere che andrà tutto bene? -- Ho fede. -Sequel della one shot "Ci sono io con te"





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il seguito che avevo annunciato della one shot "Ci sono io con te". Li avevamo lasciati che si erano dati un appuntamento quindi qui è quando si rivedono. Ci sono dei dettagli che fanno capire "quando" siamo. Anche questa volta l'idea mi è venuta tempo fa, ma sono impegnata e troppo lenta a scrivere quindi la stesura è ancora in corso. Ma sarà breve quindi arriveremo presto alla conclusione.
> 
> Inutile specificare che è tutto frutto della mia fantasia, i riferimenti a fatti realmente accaduti sono puramente casuali (nel senso che la mia mente si è divertita a costruirci intorno).
> 
> Buona lettura!

Fabrizio era in ritardo. Non era una novità, certo. La novità era la puntualità del treno che, stando al messaggio di Ermal, “è in orario, arriverà alle 12.10”. Aveva deciso di cominciare a preparare qualcosa per il pranzo in modo da non dover cucinare tutto al momento ma ormai era già tanto se fosse riuscito ad arrivare in tempo a Roma Termini. Sconfortato per non essere riuscito ad organizzarsi e rispettare i piani, prese il giubbotto, le chiavi e uscì di casa.  
Avvertì la vibrazione del cellulare che aveva in tasca per la seconda volta mentre rallentava per fermarsi davanti alla stazione. Non fece in tempo a rispondere ma non fu necessario. Bastò alzare gli occhi verso le porte per individuare quello che stava cercando.  


Vestito di semplici jeans e una felpa grigia, Ermal avanzava trascinandosi dietro una valigia decisamente troppo grande per i pochi giorni che avrebbe trascorso in quella città. Fabrizio non riuscì a trattenere una risata esasperata prima di scendere dall’auto e andargli in contro per aiutarlo. Quando furono abbastanza vicini da poter leggere l’espressione sul volto dell’altro, seppero per certo che era lo specchio della propria. Si leggeva chiaramente la gioia che provavano nel rivedersi, con la prospettiva di passare insieme i prossimi giorni. La valigia fu lasciata qualche passo più indietro rispetto al suo proprietario che la abbandonò per coprire più in fretta gli ultimi metri che lo separavano dalla sua meta. Si gettò tra quelle braccia pronte ad accoglierlo, godendosi il calore e inebriandosi del profumo dell’uomo che lo strinse forte, sussurrandogli un - Mi sei mancato - all’orecchio, prima di depositare un bacio poco più sotto prima di staccarsi definitivamente, non senza aver passato le mani fra i suoi ricci, guadagnandosi un’occhiata falsamente irritata.  
La valigia fu recuperata e caricata a fatica nel portabagagli.  
\- Ma quanta roba te sei portato? - lo prese in giro il romano.  
\- Ci vuole l’abbigliamento giusto per ogni occasione e non sapendo esattamente cosa avremmo fatto in questi giorni… -  
\- Sai che i vestiti non ti serviranno, vero? - riprese il moro, sottolineando quelle parole con un sorriso malizioso, prima di sparire dal lato del guidatore e salire in macchina, lasciando l’altro per una volta incapace di rispondere.  
Il viaggio verso casa fu tranquillo, si aggiornarono sulle ultime settimane, anche se c’era poco che non si fossero già detti per telefono. Sembravano tornati gli amici di sempre, se non fosse stato per le dita che si intrecciavano ogni volta che la mano destra di Fabrizio non era impegnata nella guida, o il modo in cui i loro sguardi si incontravano.  
Si fermarono a prendere una pizza da asporto lungo la strada, cosa che costò al più grande un canzonatorio - Non ti vanti sempre di essere un ottimo cuoco? - ma che fu zittito da un bacio dolce prima di ripartire, il primo che si scambiavano quel giorno. Indugiarono un po’ prima di staccarsi e rimettersi in viaggio. 

Il tempo di chiudere la porta dopo essere entrati in casa e già erano incollati per le labbra, i corpi vicini stretti in un abbraccio. Si presero tutto il tempo di cui avevano bisogno per rimediare ai giorni che avevano trascorso separati, godendosi quel momento, senza fretta. 

\- Porta la valigia in camera mentre io apparecchio - disse il padrone di casa, appena riuscirono a separarsi.  
\- In camera tua? Ma come, non mi hai preparato la camera degli ospiti? - scherzò Ermal.  
\- Io… - cominciò Fabrizio, momentaneamente confuso dalla domanda.  
\- Sto scherzando Fabrì - rise. - Dubito che riuscirei a dormire sapendoti a pochi metri da me, nudo in quel grande letto -  
\- Io non dormo nudo - gli fece notare.  
\- Io sì - fu la risposta che giunse da lontano, quando il più giovane si era già incamminato lungo il corridoio, prima di sparire in un’altra stanza.  
Il romano resistette alla tentazione di seguirlo e approfittare subito di quel grande letto. 

Riuscirono a restarsene buoni fino a quando Ermal non si alzò dal divano, più tardi quel pomeriggio, per andare a prendersi da bere. Se ne stavano rilassati, chi a leggere, con le gambe abbandonate su quelle del compagno che le accarezzava distrattamente, chi a guardare la tv, senza prestarle davvero attenzione. Fabrizio era sicuramente più interessato all’uomo al suo fianco, concentrato sul libro che aveva in mano, a cui lanciava di tanto in tanto un’occhiata, senza sapere che anche quello si era più volte perso a osservare il suo profilo quando lui non guardava. A un certo punto aveva posato il libro sul tavolo, annunciando che aveva sete, prima di dirigersi in cucina.  
Al suo ritorno, il tentativo di raggiungere nuovamente il suo posto era stato bloccato dal moro che, vedendoselo passare davanti, non aveva resistito all’impulso di tirarselo addosso, facendolo finire seduto sulle sue gambe. 

\- Bizio! - lo rimproverò il più piccolo, poco convinto, più che altro divertito.  
La risata gli morì in gola quando notò il modo in cui Fabrizio guardava le sue labbra, con evidente desiderio. Un attimo dopo le loro bocche si incontrarono, quasi scontrandosi, la dolcezza presto sostituita dall’urgenza di avere di più, le lingue si intrecciavano insieme. Si staccavano giusto il tempo per riprendere fiato, ansimanti, per poi tornare a cercarsi. Si desideravano, troppo a lungo avevano trattenuto quella voglia e capirono che era giunto il momento di soddisfarla. Avevano aspettato abbastanza.  
Il braccio del romano che si stringeva attorno alla vita del compagno abbandonò la presa, consapevole che quello non sarebbe andato d nessuna parte, e si insinuò sotto la felpa, accarezzandogli un fianco, bisognoso di toccarlo senza strati di vestiti di mezzo, quindi gliela sfilò definitivamente. Le labbra abbandonarono quelle del più giovane e scesero lungo il collo, succhiando quella pelle liscia, sapendo che avrebbe lasciato i segni del suo passaggio, ma come poteva preoccuparsene quando l’altro lo ripagava con quei gemiti, gli occhi chiusi, completamente abbandonato alle proprie attenzioni?  
L’altra mano scese a sbottonargli i jeans ma si bloccò appena prima di scivolare all’interno.  
Ermal aprì gli occhi e lo guardò confuso, contrariato per quelle mani che avevano smesso di muoversi su di sé.  
\- Perché ti sei fermato? -  
\- Andiamo di là - disse Fabrizio posando un bacio a stampo su quelle labbra che fino a qualche secondo prima stava divorando.  
L’occhiata omicida del riccio gli fece capire quanto avesse odiato quell’interruzione, ma si alzò in fretta dalle sue ginocchia e lo precedette in camera da letto.  
Fabrizio sorrise all’impazienza dell’altro e si affrettò a seguirlo. Lo spettacolo che si trovò davanti lo lasciò senza fiato. Ringraziò la luce pomeridiana che filtrava appena tra le tende semichiuse che gli permetteva di non perdersi neanche un dettaglio dell’uomo seduto sul bordo del suo letto. Con i ricci in disordine, le labbra dischiuse, il petto nudo che si alzava e si abbassava al ritmo del respiro accelerato, i jeans troppo stretti che aspettavano di essere tolti, Ermal era in attesa che Fabrizio di avvicinasse e riprendesse l’attività di poco prima. Non ci pensò due volte ad annullare la distanza e inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, baciandolo con foga e finendo di spogliarlo. Si prese qualche secondo per ammirare per intero quel corpo nudo prima di cominciare a risalire una gamba, posando le labbra su ogni centimetro che percorreva, lasciando infine un morso leggero nell’interno coscia, pericolosamente vicino all’inguine, ma senza sfiorarlo. Sentì il più piccolo ansimare e alzò gli occhi in tempo per vederlo gettare la testa all’indietro, esponendo quel collo sul quale non esitò ad avventarsi.  
Le mani di Ermal che tiravano l’orlo della sua maglietta gli ricordarono che lui era ancora interamente vestito. -Spogliati - fu infatti la richiesta che gli giunse alle orecchie un attimo dopo.  
Indietreggiò di qualche passo e rimosse gli abiti che indossava, uno alla volta, sotto lo sguardo attento del compagno. Per un momento si sentì insicuro, non perché avesse problemi con il suo corpo ma aveva paura che l’altro, improvvisamente troppo consapevole di cosa stava per fare con un uomo, avesse dei ripensamenti. Andò a cercare la risposta ai suoi dubbi negli occhi del più giovane, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro, ma quello che vide fu solo uno sguardo carico di desiderio. Lo voleva, e lui aveva tutte le intenzioni di accontentarlo.  
Ermal indietreggiò sul letto, facendo spazio a Fabrizio, invitandolo a raggiungerlo. Finalmente dimenticarono tutto il resto e si abbandonarono alla passione. 

Fabrizio avrebbe volentieri trascorso il resto della giornata a letto ma dovette fare i conti con quel ricciolino iperattivo che aveva affianco, che si oppose categoricamente ai suoi piani. Non avrebbero sprecato così il poco tempo che avevano insieme, quindi fu trascinato fuori casa per una passeggiata al tramonto. Non poté negare che fu piacevole camminare insieme, prendendosi per mano ogni tanto, senza preoccuparsi di cosa avrebbe pensato chi li avesse visti. In quel momento esistevano solo loro due. Chiacchierarono, scherzarono e poi rientrarono poco prima che facesse buio, abbastanza infreddoliti. Il padrone di casa accese il fuoco nel camino ed Ermal restò lì a riscaldarsi mentre lui si dedicava alla cena.  
Dopo mangiato tornarono lì nel salotto, stesero una coperta davanti al fuoco e si sedettero portando con sé le chitarre e dedicandosi alla musica, la cosa che più amavano e che li aveva fatti conoscere.  
Più tardi, quando ne ebbero abbastanza di suonare, gli strumenti furono abbandonati e finirono inevitabilmente per fare l’amore una seconda volta quel giorno, sul pavimento, alla luce calda delle fiamme nel caminetto.


	2. Capitolo 2

Il rumore di qualcosa che si infrangeva sul pavimento svegliò Ermal quella mattina. Si rigirò fra le lenzuola, scoprendo con un po' di delusione che l'altro lato del letto era vuoto. A giudicare dai rumori provenienti dalla cucina, Fabrizio doveva essere ai fornelli, alle prese con la colazione. Non poté evitare un sorriso spontaneo, pensando a quanto quella situazione somigliasse a uno di quei banali film romantici per ragazzine, ma, mentre affondava il viso nel cuscino del compagno inspirandone l'odore, decise che non gli importava. Si decise ad alzarsi, prese un paio di boxer puliti e andò in bagno per una doccia veloce. Quando tornò in camera, aprì la valigia alla ricerca di qualcosa da indossare, poi cambiò idea e la richiuse. Si diresse quindi verso l'armadio e afferrò una maglietta con il logo di un gruppo metal di quelli che ascoltava il moro. La indossò, giusto per completare il cliché da romanzetto rosa, e a gambe nude si incamminò verso la cucina. 

Si fermò sulla soglia ad ammirare l'uomo ai fornelli. Aveva addosso solo i boxer e un grembiule da cucina a pois. Come poteva essere contemporaneamente ridicolo e maledettamente sexy? Il pensiero lo fece sorridere, mentre nella sua mente prendeva forma l'idea che avrebbe amato svegliarsi e ritrovarsi davanti quella scena tutte le mattine per il resto della vita. Un'idea sciocca e romantica, certo, ma sentiva di non desiderare niente di diverso. Magari non proprio _tutte_ le mattine, adorava svegliarsi ogni giorno in una città diversa mentre era in tour.... Ma la prospettiva di tornare a casa da qualcuno, e non da qualcuno qualunque, proprio da lui, gli scaldava il cuore.  
A un certo punto l’oggetto di quelle riflessioni si voltò, notando finalmente Ermal e lo salutò con un allegro - Buongiorno -  
Aveva intenzione di ricambiare il saluto, Ermal, ma un'emozione alla quale non aveva ancora dato un nome fino a quel momento gli fece sfuggire due paroline che non aveva avuto il tempo di elaborare, gli vennero dal cuore, senza passare per il filtro della mente.  
\- Ti amo -  
Il silenzio che seguì gli fece gelare il sangue. Quelli che furono probabilmente pochi secondi sembrarono durare un'eternità. Perché lo aveva detto? Certo, era assolutamente sicuro di quel sentimento. Ma quando era successo che mente e bocca si erano scollegate?  
Ma poi vide il sorriso sul volto di Fabrizio allargarsi e raggiungere gli occhi e pensò che fosse più bello che mai. Gli avrebbe ripetuto che lo amava un milione di volte ancora, solo per vederlo sorridere così per sempre.  
Il bacio che si scambiarono fu infinitamente dolce e passionale, di quelli che ti tolgono il fiato e ti fanno tremare le gambe.  
\- Ti amo anch'io - sussurrò Fabrizio, a un soffio da quelle labbra che erano diventate una piacevole dipendenza, e vi lasciò un ultimo bacio leggero prima di invitare il suo ospite a prendere posto a tavola per fare colazione insieme. 

La mattinata passò in fretta. Il più grande fu impegnato da varie telefonate per discutere del rilascio del singolo probabilmente, Ermal preferì non indagare oltre perché vedeva chiaramente quanto l'argomento lo agitasse sempre di più con il passare delle ore. Preferì distrarlo con altri argomenti e Fabrizio lo apprezzò molto.  
Avrebbe potuto restare ad ascoltarlo per ore, o forse anche per sempre, senza mai stancarsi. Aveva quel modo di esprimersi che rendeva tutto interessante, riusciva a trovare sempre le parole giuste... 

E così venne l'ora di preparare il pranzo, e si ripeté la scena del grembiule indossato solo sulle mutande perché non si erano disturbati a vestirsi, l'appartamento era ben riscaldato dal fuoco che era stato ravvivato quella mattina e dai raggi del sole che illuminavano l'ambiente. Il romano cucinava, con un assistente che era di poco aiuto e che dopo qualche tentativo di rendersi utile aveva finito per sedersi sul ripiano della cucina offrendo solo la sua compagnia.  
Quando cominciò a tagliare gli ingredienti per l’insalata, Fabrizio allungò al più piccolo una carota.  
\- Tieni, sbuccia questa - lo istruì, mentre lui si dedicava a un pomodoro.  
Ermal fece come gli fu chiesto, continuando a chiacchierare amabilmente, finché le sue parole non furono sostituite dal suono evidente di un…rosicchiare, che fece alzare gli occhi del moro dal suo lavoro per sorprendere l’altro a mangiucchiare la carota.  
\- Te l’ho data per pelarla, non per mangiarla, la devo mette nell’insalata... Che fai che me pari Basbanni -  
Per poco Ermal non soffocò con il pezzetto che aveva in bocca, fece appena in tempo a ingoiare prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
\- Chi? - chiese, tra le risate.  
\- Quel coniglio rompicojoni dei cartoni animati, come se chiama… hai capito -  
\- No, no, ripeti il nome, ti prego - lo incoraggiò, cercando di restare serio.  
Fabrizio lo guardò truce e gli tolse la carota di mano.  
\- Se me devi solo pijà per culo spostate almeno che me serve spazio - disse, provando a sembrare offeso ma in realtà stava per scoppiare a ridere anche lui.  
Ermal saltò giù dal ripiano, gli diede una pacca sul sedere, si riprese la carota e si allontanò, staccando un altro morso prima di ridere ancora di gusto. Appena ebbe lasciato la stanza, sentì la risata dell’altro aggiungersi alla propria.  
Rimasto solo, Fabrizio finì in fretta di cucinare e, accompagnato dalle note del pianoforte che avevano cominciato a riempire la casa, pensò che avrebbe anche potuto diventare abitudinario se fosse stata quella la quotidianità che lo attendeva. 

Non sapevano neanche chi avesse cominciato, se Ermal che aveva rubato il cellulare a Fabrizio reclamando attenzioni, o quest’ultimo che lo aveva ripagato allo stesso modo per lo stesso motivo, oppure era stato il telecomando ad essere sfilato di mano al proprietario che aveva proposto di guardare un film… era finita sul letto, con una spietata lotta con i cuscini dopo essersi rincorsi per tutto l’appartamento come due bambini. Il più giovane stava avendo la meglio, seduto a cavalcioni sull’avversario, lo aveva immobilizzato e gli stava intimando di arrendersi.  
\- Mi arrendo, mi arrendo! - disse finalmente la parte sconfitta, senza fiato.  
Il riccio sorrise soddisfatto, si chinò a far incontrare brevemente le loro labbra, poi rotolò di fianco.  
\- Sono vecchio per queste cose - ammise il più grande, guadagnandosi un’occhiata esasperata e una risatina di scherno che decise di ignorare, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo capire che aveva intenzione di restare a riposare per un po’. 

Quindi rimasero così, uno semiaddormentato, l’altro disteso su un fianco che ne studiava il profilo perfetto e si rilassava al ritmo regolare di quel respiro che faceva sollevare e abbassare il petto tatuato su cui aveva cominciato a tracciare pigramente delle linee invisibili con le dita.  
Stava percorrendo il contorno della croce, partendo dall’alto e scendendo, ma poi, invece di risalire, la mano si avventurò più giù, arrivando all’elastico dei boxer e fermandosi, osservando l’espressione del moro cambiare. Cercava di non darlo a vedere ma non era più così rilassata. Decise di continuare la sua esplorazione e oltrepassò quell'ultimo ostacolo, sollevando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso furbo quando Fabrizio aprì gli occhi e si girò a guardarlo. Tenne gli occhi incollati al suo viso mentre l’altro si godeva quelle attenzioni. 

Si prese appena il tempo per riprendere fiato quando fu soddisfatto e subito gli fu addosso, andò a torturargli il collo, scese a lasciargli un morso sulla clavicola scoperta facendolo gemere, poi risalì con la lingua lungo il pomo sporgente per arrivare alla sua bocca, dove lo baciò con irruenza. Gli tolse la maglietta, gettandola da qualche parte sul pavimento, poi fece per tornare a dedicarsi al collo ma fu interrotto.  
\- Fabrì, se mi lasci i segni poi devo dare spiegazioni. Devo incontrare i fan se non l’hai dimenticato, a loro non sfugge nulla -  
\- Mh, vorrà dire che terrò impegnata la mia bocca più in basso - replicò il romano, cominciando la sua discesa lungo quel corpo pallido, alzando gli occhi e notando che l’altro lo guardava a bocca aperta, fremente di aspettativa. 

Fabrizio lasciò Ermal che ancora si riprendeva dal piacere appena consumato e si alzò, con l'improvviso bisogno di fare qualcosa.  
Fumò una sigaretta vicino alla finestra aperta, poi andò a sedersi al piano e cominciò a suonare. Quando finì la canzone sentì un applauso alle sue spalle. Il compagno lo abbracciò da dietro, lo baciò teneramente su una guancia e tenendolo stretto parlò al suo orecchio. - Hai scritto un capolavoro, lo sai, vero? Questa canzone, l’album… Non te lo direi se non lo pensassi davvero. Quindi smettila di agitarti -  
\- A te non capita mai di essere in ansia immaginando la reazione del pubblico a quello che hai scritto? -  
\- Certo che sì. Ma stavo cercando di incoraggiarti, mica posso dire “continua ad agitarti”, è ovvio che devo dirti di stare tranquillo! -  
Con queste parole gli strappò un sorriso, quindi prese posto accanto al romano mentre lui riprendeva a suonare.  
\- Dovresti fare un video e pubblicarlo - Lo interruppe a un certo punto.  
\- Dici? -  
\- Assolutamente sì. I ragazzi saranno felici di quest’anteprima e a te farà bene leggere i loro messaggi di affetto - disse convinto. Poi lo guardò e aggiunse: - Vestiti però che così mezzo nudo ti segnalano per pornografia -  
\- Sono convinto che qualcuno apprezzerebbe - replicò il moro, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia e affrettandosi ad eseguire gli ordini del più giovane. 

C’era Ermal ora al piano, mentre l'attenzione di Fabrizio era impegnata da instagram dopo aver postato il video. Nemmeno si era accorto che la musica era cessata fino a quando l’altro musicista parlò.  
\- Che dicono le ragazze? Hanno apprezzato? -  
\- Sei tu quello seguito da tante donne - ribatté senza rispondere alla domanda.  
\- So per certo che ci sono anche tante tue fan che apprezzano la tua musica, certo, ma non solo quella - disse, allusivo.  
\- Che c'è, sei geloso? - lo prese in giro.  
Non ebbe occasione di sentire la risposta perché il cellulare che teneva in mano cominciò a squillare e subito rispose.  
-Ehi… ciao amore -  
Ermal capì subito che doveva essere uno dei suoi figli, già dal modo in cui la voce si fece più dolce e l’espressione più serena. Lo guardò allontanarsi per condividere quel momento da solo con i suoi bambini. 

Quando tornò, una ventina di minuti più tardi, si lasciò cadere sul divano affianco al compagno che aveva abbandonato lo strumento e se ne stava lì seduto a scorrere messaggi e notifiche su un qualche social. Alzò gli occhi dallo schermo e notò che l’altro sembrava pensieroso. Si sentì avvolgere da due braccia muscolose nelle quali si rilassò dopo un attimo di sorpresa.  
\- Che hai Fabrì? - indagò, sciogliendo l’abbraccio.  
\- Niente… è che riflettevo, sai, sulla mia vita, sulle nostre vite. Riuscirò a conciliare i miei figli, la mia musica …te? Sei troppo importante per me, lo so da tempo ormai. Sei arrivato nella mia vita quando non sapevo neanche che cosa stavo cercando, sei arrivato tu e ho capito che non volevo più lasciarti andare via, che avevo bisogno di te. Non potrei cancellarti dal mio cuore neanche se volessi, il tuo posto è là. Averti con me questi giorni è bellissimo, ma non riesco a non pensare che tra poco tu andrai via e poi sarà tutto un casino… -  
Stava parlando senza controllo ormai. Non c’erano filtri tra loro, si conoscevano davvero, si erano messi a nudo completamente molto prima di togliersi i vestiti. Perciò Ermal sapeva che quello di cui aveva bisogno era che lui si aprisse allo stesso modo, che gli facesse capire che non era l’unico ad avere delle insicurezze ma che credeva in lui e credeva in loro.  
\- Tu non avevi _bisogno_ di me. Te la sei sempre cavata da solo ma a un certo punto… la vita, il destino, _qualcosa_ , chiamalo come ti pare, mi ha messo sul tuo cammino. E ci siamo conosciuti, e ci siamo piaciuti. La stima è diventata affetto, che poi si è trasformato in qualcosa di più forte. Perché siamo simili, in fondo. Anch’io senza saperlo ero alla ricerca di qualcosa. Io, che da sempre scrivo d’amore, non ne avevo mai conosciuto uno così. Ho sempre lottato per avere il controllo delle cose, opponendomi al destino. Poi ho conosciuto te e ho scoperto che certe cose non possono essere controllate e che era il momento di lasciarsi andare. Quindi direi che forse avevamo bisogno l’uno dell’altro. - Concluse quel discorso guardandolo dritto negli occhi per fargli capire che era convinto di quello che diceva.  
\- Come fai a sapere che andrà tutto bene? - chiese il più grande, ma era già più tranquillo.  
\- Ho fede. -  
Un sorriso fece la sua comparsa sulle labbra di Fabrizio. Era soddisfatto della risposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo. A chi mi sta seguendo, grazie grazie davvero. Ecco, in questo capitolo si capisce in quali giorni è ambientata questa storia. Avevo dimenticato di specificare che in effetti non ha una grande trama, sono solo loro che stanno insieme... Spero comunque che vi piaccia. Ah, il titolo l'ho preso dalle battute finali, non è particolarmente originale ma non sapevo proprio come chiamarla, il file era salvato come "i deliri di Stef" (che sarei io), dovevo trovare qualcosa di più adatto.  
> Ci risentiamo con il prossimo (e ultimo) capitolo.


End file.
